Recall
by IrationallyRationalCinema
Summary: Some will tell you it started when she was taken past the stars of her own galaxy others will say it started with his fight for the world that he loves and scorns, both are true but neither matter. No matter what, when they meet, it will spark a universal war only a little more than a decade in the making.


**Hello, and welcome to what is undoubtedly the thing I've worked on the most since I started writing seven years ago...  
I can guarantee you it's come a very long way since then. Enjoy!**

Prologue – Zim's Departure

I was walking to Zim's house, a lump of metal, plastic and wires cutting into my palm and an intense hatred boiling over in my mind. This was the final straw. I turned onto his street and glared at the small, green house at the end of the cul-de-sac.

"This is it Zim. This planet isn't big enough for the two of us. Today, one of us leaves," I whispered as I continued walking down the street. I crept my way past the gnomes and knocked on his door. He opened the door and stared at me with no emotion whatsoever; almost as if he had just received soul-crushing news and, purely from reflex, I asked him if he was okay. His expression shifted to annoyance and he scoffed.

"Stupid human. Zim is always okay," he said leaning against the door frame, "Now leave before I have my defenses throw you out." Forgetting the small spark of sympathy I had felt for him only seconds before, I dropped the slightly bloody Irken technology on the step in front of him. He stared at it for a moment, shock becoming clearer on his face. He grabbed my collar and demanded I tell him where I had found it.

"I found it attached to the inside of my computer's CPU. You should know, you're the one that planted it," I said pulling his arms off of me. He growled and tackled me.

"Don't you understand you inferior human stink! Even though it's Irken technology, that device is not mine! Meaning either GIR has started spying on you or there is another Irken here."

"Are you kidding me? You actually expect me to buy that load of garbage?" I pushed him away and got up.

"But why would they spy on you? You're nothing but a stupid human thing." He stood there for a moment, completely quiet. Zim then looked back at me, his face forming an expression of pure horror. Before I could so much as blink, he grabbed ahold of my shirt and pulled me inside. l latched onto his wrists as he dragged me towards a toilet in the kitchen. He forced me down the lift, and into his his lab. He screamed something at the computer and it eventually deployed a claw holding a small, magenta object, identical to the one I brought here.

"Computer! Run the spying device through a DNA scanner! I need to know who dares to spy on the ZIM!" The arm retracted and there were a couple whirring and clicking sounds followed by a beep.

"DNA identified as Tak, the Irken fugitive."

"Do a search of her DNA signature in the area of the city."

"Yes, sir." The claw deployed again and dropped the device in Zim's hand, retracting into the ceiling for good this time. Zim turned to me and squinted.

"I told you it wasn't me you stupid stinking human," Zim said throwing the device at my head, "Tak is back for revenge and the both of us are targets."

"Why would I be a target? I didn't even do anything to her." Zim just shrugged.

"But whatever her reasoning we need to work together to get rid of her. Forever."

"Us, work together? Didn't you learn anything from the bologna incident? The two of us working together would be entirely counter-productive."

"If you help me kill Tak I'll, leave your planet," Zim yelled after me. I looked at him as though he had lost his mind and he nodded to confirm what he had just said. I didn't even have think about it, I said yes. The response seemed entirely automatic and a bit strange, as I normally liked to think things through. But I couldn't care less at that moment, because I was finally going to get rid of Zim. Smiling at my answer, we immediately started working on finding Tak, and a plan to kill her. It didn't take us a lot of effort to find out that she was hiding out in an old warehouse near the City Cesspool and, surprisingly, it took us even less effort to kill her off.

Despite his promise, I was still shocked when Zim kept true to his word and left. I just figured he was lying, like he normally would've and something about the whole of it was eerily suspicious. But I ignored my thoughts about it and tried to focus on my paranormal research. Though for some odd reason I couldn't get Zim off my mind. It had only been a month or two since he'd left and, strangely enough, I found myself wishing the pest would come back. I managed to shake off my longing feelings after about a year, and things finally went back to normal. For the next four years of my life I rejoiced in Zim's absence and two weeks after my sixteenth birthday, I found my first friend.

**Please don't forget to comment! Feedback is somewhat needed for further chapters.**


End file.
